Fluorescent lamps, in particular in the form of fluorescent tube lamps, are today used in many lighting applications. A large number of lighting fixtures for fluorescent tube lamps are installed.
With the availability of highly efficient LED lighting elements, there are already LED replacement lamps available intended to be used as “retrofit” or replacement LED lamps, replacing fluorescent lamps in installed lighting fixtures.
For the operation of fluorescent lamps, electrical configurations are known which comprise a simple electromagnetic (EM) ballast and a glow starter, as well as more advanced configurations including an electronic ballast.
WO 2009/136322 A1 describes a light emitting system with a light emitting diode and a socket adapter for retrofitting a fluorescent lamp. An electrical circuit is adapted for emulating the presence of fluorescent lamps to a fluorescent lamp driver.